Letters to Naboo
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. Recently knighted ObiWan Kenobi encounters problems with his new padawan, and it has nothing to do with his training. Apparently he and his apprentice share a crush on the same unsuspecting young woman. Complications ensue...
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to Naboo**  
By Ticklesivory

**Chapter One: The Beginning **

TO:\Republic Space\Naboo\Theed Palace\Amidala,Queen  
\214961\Third Month  
FROM:\Republic Space\Chancellor Vessel, Sterling\Kenobi, Knight

Dear Padmé:

We're on our way back to Coruscant. It is a twelve-hour journey and so I have plenty of time to think. Which is actually not a good thing in this particular instance.

The ship, as well as myself, feels empty without Qui-Gon. I know he's not dead. There is no death. But he's no longer with me. I don't even feel him in the Force. Not like I thought I would.

I will have to meditate on this more.

As well as the many other issues I now face. Anakin being the most important.

I know he's just a child, but he frightens me. His training is a huge responsibility that I'm not sure I'm ready for, no matter what I promised my Master. However, I'm apparently the only one who seems willing to train him and he's too strong in the Force to be ignored.

It's all quite overwhelming, but as you so wisely advised on Naboo, I'll do my best to take things one day at a time.

The words you spoke to me following my Master's funeral and the kindness you showed, I will carry with me. You don't know how much your friendship means to me. How I will cherish the time we spent together in the gardens. The hours passed in conversation, never seeming to run out of anything to say. Talking to one another until the wee hours of the morning, not stopping until Captain Panaka came looking for you.

I know you were just being kind, but it was a great comfort to be able to talk to someone about my life with Qui-Gon and my concerns for the future.

I know that fear leads to the Dark side. I've heard that all of my life, but sometimes I can feel its icy fingers gripping me. Usually every time I think about training the boy.

What if I fail?

You are so strong and brave, Padmé. I wish I had half the courage you seem to possess.

I don't even have the courage to send this letter. It will probably stay in my datapad and years from now, I'll happen to find it and laugh at how ridiculous I sounded and what a fool I was to have developed feelings for the Queen of Naboo -- A beautiful young woman who helped me through a most difficult time in my life; whose friendship means more to me than she'll ever know; whom I doubt feels the same about me and I'll probably never see again.

In which case, let me say, thank you.

Thank you for your kindness, your compassion, your intelligence and understanding. But most of all, thank you for your friendship. I will never forget you.

SIGNED: Obi-Wan

* * *

TO:\Republic Space\Naboo\Theed Palace\Amidala,Queen  
\214961\ Third Month  
FROM:\Republic Space\Coruscant\Jedi Temple\Kenobi, Knight

Dear Padmé:

I've awakened from a most disturbing dream. I used to go to my Master about such things. I am hoping that putting my thoughts down will help, even though I know you will never read them.

The dream was haunting; filled with dark images and pain. You were there as well as Anakin, but he was much older. Maybe in his early twenties.

You were frightened, Padmé, and I couldn't help you. I tried, but every time I approached you, something would block my path. Something red. It was similar to when I was separated from my Master before he died. You were crying out my name and I couldn't save you.

I don't know what this means. I often have these types of dreams, which Master Yoda claims are Force visions, but I try not to rely upon them. The future is always changing.

But what I do know is that I was frightened for you and I wanted to protect you. I still do. As I did on Naboo.

If there is any truth to this vision, whatever is hurting you, I will stop it. I will not allow anyone or anything to harm you. I promise you.

And now I must go. It seems I am not the only one plagued with fitful dreams. Anakin is in the other room and appears to be suffering as well.

Take care, Padmé. Please take care. I don't want to lose you too.

SIGNED: Obi-Wan

* * *

TO:\Republic Space\Naboo\Theed Palace\Amidala,Queen  
\214961\Fourth Month  
FROM:\Republic Space\Coruscant\Jedi Temple\Kenobi, Knight

Dear Padmé:

Strange things happen in the middle of the night. Strange thoughts and feelings that hide in the light of day are surprisingly more obvious in the dark.

I have re-read my last two unsent letters to you and am disturbed. Not by what I have revealed, but by the truth of what lies beneath my admissions. Something I had not considered before.

I care about you. I care about what happens to you. I wonder where you are and what you are doing. And late at night, while I'm lying awake with my worries and concerns, I wonder if you're thinking of me. Do you miss me at all? Does my face haunt your dreams like yours does mine?

I don't know. And I don't know if I'll ever know.

I suppose it's up to the Force to decide our future. In the meantime, I will continue composing these letters to you, knowing that you will never read them, and sharing feelings that you may never return, and taking it all one day at a time.

SIGNED: Obi-Wan


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Assisting Fate**

Small stocking feet pad quietly across durasteel floors, blue eyes scanning the darkness. The young padawan, Anakin Skywalker, steals toward his goal of the lone source of light offered in the common room of he and his Master's Temple apartment: The soft glow of the comm system that sits on the desk in the far corner.

He had awakened this night in the midst of a dream. A dream which left him quite homesick. He cannot contact his mother, so he intends on trying to send a message to the only person who had befriended him other than Qui-Gon Jinn. The one person in the universe who was kind to him and made him feel safe.

Padmé Amidala.

Before they had left Naboo, she had told him to contact her whenever he needed. He intends to do just that.

His small fingers move across the function keys in search of his Master's addresses folder. Clicking upon a file marked as _Naboo_, he is surprised to discover several messages designated to be sent to the Theed Palace and wonders who his Master could possibly be writing there. Maybe Captain Panaka. He and his Master had spent some time talking while they were there. Master Kenobi was probably checking up on the security situation of Theed after the war, he figures.

Another folder marked _Journal_ catches his attention and the boy's blue eyes dart to Obi-Wan's doorway. He could take just a peek. His Master would never know. Then maybe he would learn something about him. Something that would help him impress the man. Maybe then Master Obi-Wan would let him stay and not send him back to Tatooine.

Because he wants to stay. He wants to be a Jedi more than anything. It's just that Master Kenobi doesn't talk much, other than giving him orders. He isn't like Qui-Gon at all. Qui-Gon had been friendly and kind. Master Obi-Wan seems unhappy and stressed. He isn't mean like some of his previous owners had been when he was a slave, but he isn't exactly his friend either. Not like Padmé. He misses her and he wants to talk to her again.

A creaking sound coming from his Master's room stills his small hands and he waits anxiously until the air silences once more. If Master Obi-Wan catches him snooping in his comm, he'll send him back to Tatooine for sure!

Unsure of how to proceed, the young apprentice searches for a function key to compose a new message. There are two on the side of the small keyboard that read Send Messages and Power Off, next to a silver stylus.

Anakin gingerly picks up the stylus and clicks the screen once. It immediately opens up a blank document on which to compose his message. But before he can write a single letter, the sound of a thud comes from the other room. He drops the stylus back into place and frantically closes the lid on the comm, bolting back to his room and jumps into his own bed.

* * *

Obi-Wan stirs some sweetener into his morning tea and wanders through the common room of his new Master and Padawan suite. He had requested new quarters upon his return to Coruscant. Too many memories in the old, he had justified, although he ended up bringing most of Qui-Gon's things with him anyway. Holos and trinkets line the shelves, well-worn rugs lay on the floor as well as furry throws on the backs of the chair and sofa. Qui-Gon's favorites. 

Walking toward the opposite side of the room, he peers through Anakin's cracked open door, deciding to allow the boy to have a few more minutes of sleep. He'll need it. There is plenty to be done today.

Mentally checking off the list of tasks to be completed, Obi-Wan's thoughts are interrupted by a chiming sound coming from somewhere near his desk.

My comm, he realizes. "I could've sworn I turned that thing off last night." He murmurs as he approaches it.

Taking a swig from his mug, he reaches down to flip open the cover to power the unit off and immediately begins to choke on the hot liquid, as a blue rectangular box flashes across the screen, big bold black letters notifying him that all of his outgoing messages have been successfully sent and received.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Opportunity Chimes**

Obi-Wan falls into his desk chair, stone-faced, open-mouthed, a little pale, staring at the screen before him. Once recovered from the shock, his fingers fly over the keys to confirm that his messages to Padmé have truly been sent.

A groan and a hand sweeping over his face accompany the confirmation.

How? How had this happened? Perhaps he had sent them in his sleep. Had he sleepwalked and subconsciously forwarded the letters? He'd never sleepwalked in his life! Not that his Master had mentioned, anyway.

Had he accidentally activated the Send function when he closed up the comm last night?

Obi-Wan thought back to the previous evening and retraced his steps. No. He had left the comm on and the lid open.

He had left it open!

Leaning back into his chair, Obi-Wan bellows out the name of the only one who could be responsible.

"Padawan! Would you come in here please?"

* * *

"Tell her!"

Padmé Amidala, Queen Elect of Naboo draws her attention up from the suitcase on her bed to see her First Handmaiden, Sabé standing in her doorway, holding a very confused-appearing Captain of Security by the arm.

"Tell her what?" Panaka asks the young woman who had burst in on a security council meeting, claiming that the Queen was in danger.

"Tell her she's not going to Coruscant!" Sabé insists quite loudly.

'Why would Queen Amidala be going to Coruscant?" The Captain gives the handmaiden an doubtful look, but instead of answering him, the young woman turns to glare at the Queen, shooting her hand out in exasperation.

But Padmé turns her attention back to her task, ignoring her over-reacting bodyguard.

It is Captain Panaka who makes the first move, approaching her with guarded realization.

"You're going to Coruscant."

"Yes. I've received a message of some importance that I must answer in person."

"Importance?" This was highly irregular. He hadn't been notified. "From whom?"

"Padawan Kenobi!" Sabé blurts out from the doorway, earning a warning glance from Padmé.

"_Knight_ Kenobi." She corrects the young woman. "I'm going there by his invitation." _Sort of. _Padmé continues silently.

The truth is, she's not about to let this opportunity pass by. Whether the letters were sent intentionally or not, they have given her hope where there was none before.

A hope that the cherished friendship that had developed between them while Obi-Wan was on Naboo will develop into something more. Something much more.

Her Head of Security looks at both women, contemplates his choices and then steps closer to the Queen. He promptly removes her hands from the luggage, sealing the bag himself and lifting it from the bed.

"Then I suppose you'll be needing an escort."

His simple declaration is countered with an exasperated "Ugh!" from the young handmaiden who turns and storms from the room.

* * *

A sleepy-eyed, blond-haired boy walks into the common room, but when he realizes that his Master is sitting next to his comm unit and is staring holes through him, the drowsiness disappears and is replaced by an anxious fear.

Does his Master know? How? He must! Look at his face! He's going back to Tatooine now for sure!

The young padawan kicks at the floor with his foot, his eyes downcast and his face reddening more and more by the second.

Obi-Wan sighs heavily as he watches his apprentice. Guilt is written all over the boy.

"Anakin? Did you get into my commpad last night?"

"Yes, Master." A hushed voice whispers.

Panic rises in the Knight. What if Anakin has read his messages to Padmé? What if he knows of his feelings for her? This could be disastrous on their growing relationship. Obi-Wan is aware that the boy has feelings of his own. If Anakin read those messages, the young boy won't understand, and it will create a rift between them. Bigger than the one that is already there. But Obi-Wan doesn't feel anger or jealousy along their training bond. What he does feel is shame and fear.

What is the boy afraid of?

"Padawan. My comm system and all of the files in it are private." Obi-Wan says softly. "You are not allowed access to this information."

"But all I wanted to do was write a letter to Padmé!" The boy blurts out in defense. "I miss her!"

Obi-Wan sympathizes with his padawan. He knows exactly how that feels. He rises to kneel in front of his apprentice and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Then we'll write her a letter together. I'll help you."

A bright smile appears on the lad's face, and the Jedi is relieved that at least one problem is solved.

Now, for the other, much larger one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Doubts and Dread**

TO/RepublicSpace/Naboo/TheedPalace/Amidala,Queen  
/214961/  
FROM/RepublicSpace/Coruscant/JediTemple/Skywalker,Padawan

Dear Padmé:

Master Obi-Wan is letting me use his commpad and stuff so that I can send you a letter and let you know how I'm doing. I hope you are doing okay.

The Temple is big and there are so many Jedi here. I haven't made many friends yet, but Master says I will, and that I should be patient. It's hard sometimes. When I'm not training, I'm in classes and there's not a lot of time to have any fun. Not that doing Jedi stuff isn't fun. It is. It's just that I don't have anybody to talk to except Master Obi-Wan and he don't say much.

That's all for now. Except maybe that I think it would be wizard if you could come to Coruscant and see me. If you can't, then please write me soon.

That's all. Bye Padmé.

SIGNED: Anakin

* * *

Satisfied with the letter, Anakin smiles as Obi-Wan helps him send it. The Jedi gently claps his apprentice's back. "I'm sure she'll reply in no time, padawan. You'd better get ready for morning classes."

The much happier lad literally skips to his rooms as Obi-Wan watches him with a smile. Obivously, the boy hasn't read his correspondences. Maybe luck is with him after all.

Maybe,Padmé hasn't read them either.

Although he doubts it. His luck isn't that good.

She surely would have read them by now. Was she going to respond? And if so, what would she say?

One more check of his incoming messages reveals nothing new and his frown of concern deepens as he considers something he hadn't thought of yet.

What if Padmé isn't going to respond? What if she doesn't share his feelings? What if he embarrassed her with his sentiments!

Why, oh why couldn't he have just kept things in his head? Why this incessant need to write everything down?

Blue-green eyes drift across the common room to the shelves that line the far wall; the top one storing numerous volumes of a variety of sizes and colors; Qui-Gon's personal journals. And the young knight suddenly understands, although he has never read them and doubts he ever will. But the habit is his now, and he comes by it naturally.

Too bad he prefers technology, Obi-Wan realizes. If he had fully adopted his Master's hobby of handwritten journals, he wouldn't be in the predicament he is in today.

Obi-Wan's eyes move back to the technological device on the desk, which he now blames for all his problems, almost willing the thing to malfunction, but it doesn't. It performs its duty to perfection, relaying Anakin's message which has entered Bothan Space, will soon be received by the Naboo communications system, and promptly delivered to its intended recipient.

However, the message will not be read as quickly as its sender hopes it will be. The young woman and her escort are on their way to Coruscant and should be entering the orbit within the next couple of hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: An Unexpected Visitor**

Following his padawan's afternoon classes, Obi-Wan meets the boy in the hallway to take him to third meal. Anakin has only been in the Temple a few weeks and hasn't yet made any friends, so to speak. Plus, the building must seem huge to a nine-year-old, and he can't have his padawan getting lost.

However, it is Obi-Wan that seems to have trouble keeping Anakin in tow. The boy is consistently walking so fast he nearly passes him, almost as if he knows exactly where he is going and is actually eager to get to the commissary for evening meal.

At least until the appearance of a particular Master stops them both in their tracks.

"News I have received." Yoda says as Anakin dutifully takes his position behind his own Master. "News that affects you both, it does."

A crinkled grin meets with a slightly confused nod from Obi-Wan. Patience is always best when dealing with Yoda, he reminds himself.

"A visitor, you have." The small green Jedi explains slowly, turning to an adjoining hall that leads to the entrance of the Temple, and pointing his walking cane in the direction of two weary travelers from Naboo.

Obi-Wan's heart leaps from his chest as their eyes lock across the distance, but it is Anakin that leaps into action.

"Padmé!" The young boy blurts out. "You see Master? I knew she'd come to see me!"

Before Obi-Wan can stop him, his apprentice bolts past the two Jedi, down the hall and into Padmé's waiting arms. The queen kneels to accept the somewhat exuberant hug.

"It's good to see you Ani." She declares, ruffling the spikey blond hair with her hand.

"I told Master Obi-Wan you'd come, but he didn't think you would! How long are you gonna stay?"

"Just a few days." Padmé answers the youth before rising to greet the approaching Jedi.

"Knight Kenobi, it is good to see you as well." She speaks formally, proud that the quiver she feels in her limbs has not yet reached her throat.

"You look well, Pad...er, your highness." Obi-Wan responds with a quick glance toward the senior council member beside him. "What brings you to Coruscant?"

Smoldering brown eyes reach across the space to beseech the blue-green gaze before her, expressing in words unspoken: 'You are the reason I'm here and you know it. Don't play games.'

"Business of a personal nature." She answers softly.

Anakin impatiently interrupts the silent byplay. "Padmé came to see me! Isn't that right?"

"Uh.." The young woman stammers, not wanting to dampen the boy's enthusiasm.

"You're staying at the Temple aren't you?" Anakin continues excitedly. "There's lots of things I wanna show ya."

"I'm not sure." She responds, glancing down to Master Yoda who happens to be wearing a most peculiar expression on his face, almost as if he finds the conversation amusing.

"Guest quarters in the Temple, we have." The council member croaks. "More than welcome to stay in them, you are."

"Thank you." Padmé acknowledges as Captain Panaka grabs ahold of their luggage.

Master Yoda then motions for the security official to follow him. "Take the Captain to your quarters, I will. Knight Kenobi, take your padawan to dine you should. Famished, he is."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan remarks with a confused smirk. Did he just hear Yoda chuckle? The rarity of the occasion brings a smile to his own face, but it is quickly erased by the scowl that is plastered on Panaka, who aggressively brushes by Obi-Wan to follow the hobbling Jedi Master.

Once more confused at Panaka's reaction, Obi-Wan turns to regard Padmé and his apprentice. The boy is practically glowing and seems ready to jump out of his skin at any moment.

He offers a small explanatory smile to Padmé's worried frown that says: 'We'll talk later' and is met with a smile that reminds him of why he wrote those letters in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Persistent Padawan**

Anakin walks between Padmé and his Master as they enter the commissary and the boy looks around with a small amount of pride.

This is his home and it is something he can be proud of. The last home of his that Padmé had seen was the small, cramped, slave's quarters on Tatooine, but this -- he glances up to see her eyes taking in the expansive space and smiles. The main commissary of the Temple is comprised of several levels divided by steps. The bottom level is for initiates and junior level padawans, such as himself. The next level is for senior padawans, the next is for Knights and the top level that runs the circumference of the room is for Masters and Council Members, although it is commonly known that the council members pretty much keep to themselves in one of the the corners.

The buffet style service runs horizontally across the bottom floor, to the right of which is an area designated for guests and visiting Jedi. Anakin is hoping that his Master will allow them to eat there and not send him to the padawan level.

He would very much like his yearmates to see the beautiful woman he is with.

The boy's blue eyes search out a few of his fellow padawans who are seated in the center of the padawan arena. He smirks when he realizes that one padawan in particular has noticed their entrance.

Taldor Nalta.

Taldor is a humanoid padawan, apprenticed to Master Kolar, rumored to currently being considered for council placement. Taldor was born on Coruscant and came to the Temple as a baby. He knows everybody and everything, is always surrounded by padawans, and Anakin can't stand him.

He thinks he created the Force and is constantly bragging about how many girlfriends he has. How he sneaks out past curfew and meets older female padawans in darkened training halls and makes out with them.

"Well, Taldor." Anakin eyes the boastful youth, sending him the silent message. "Look who's got a girlfriend now! And a much prettier one than any of the ones you've kissed."

"Padmé, are you sure you wouldn't rather go out to eat somewhere? There's a very good diner not too far from here."

He'd never heard his Master use Padmé's first name before… 

"No, that's all right Obi-Wan."

Her too? 

"I'd rather eat here." _I want to learn everything I can about you_, she keeps to herself. _How you live your daily life within these walls, for starters._

The young boy becomes impatient as he has been excluded from the conversation and interrupts. "Master? Can we go eat at the guest tables?"

Obi-Wan glances over to the designated area. It is currently unoccupied and quite private, surrounded by the variety of green plants that fill the room. If it wasn't for his apprentice's presence, he would finally have a chance to talk to Padmé, but it appears he will have to wait.

After receiving their trays, Obi-Wan escorts the young woman to the guest table, but before he can sit down, his padawan squeezes himself right next to Padmé. Obi-Wan shrugs it off to youthful exuberance, but midway through the meal begins to wonder if friendly excitement is all there is to it. Anakin continuously monopolizes the conversation, bringing up everything from his daily schedule, pod racing, protocol droids, to his anticipation in constructing his own lightsaber soon. Padmé graciously listens as she eats her meal, glancing at Obi-Wan occasionally and smiling in gentle indulgence.

And just when Obi-Wan begins to believe there is nothing the boy hasn't talked about, the conversation turns to the experience of living with a somewhat untidy and grumpy Jedi Master. Suddenly, Padmé's interest is gained, she shoves away her unfinished meal and gives Anakin her undivided attention.

"Every morning, I have to put away Master's boots 'cuz he leaves them lying on the middle of the common room rug."

"Is that so?" The young woman humors the boy, a mischevious smile appearing on her face, her brown eyes sparkling.

Anakin is encouraged by her undivided attention. "And you should see the 'fresher, especially after he shaves."

"Anakin." It is Obi-Wan's turn to interrupt. "Are you about finished with your meal? You have hardly eaten anything."

"I'm not that hungry." The boy exclaims before launching into a story about the time that his Master had to wear unmatched socks because all the others were dirty.

Once more, Obi-Wan attempts to stop the conversation. "Then let's return our trays. Maybe Padmé would like to see the grounds."

Curfew just being two hours away, Obi-Wan knew that they would not be able to show Padmé very much of the Temple, and besides, he had noticed her weariness. Much to Anakin's dismay, he cuts the tour short and escorts her back to the guest quarters.

With a promise to return first thing in the morning to continue the tour, Anakin says good night and bounds away, but Obi-Wan pauses at the doorway.

"I'm sorry about that. He's a little excited to see you."

Padmé's head leans on her hand which grasps the open door's edge. "He's adjusted then. I was worried about him. You've done well with him, Obi-Wan."

"I'm trying."

"Do or do.." Padmé begins, recalling Obi-Wan's jokes about Master Yoda.

"Don't say it." Obi-Wan joins Padmé's chuckle, grinning tenderly at the beautiful young face before him before boldly reaching up and running a hand down her blue silken sleeve in search of the warm silk of her skin beneath.

"Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure…." The young man pauses. "I didn't know what to expect."

The fingers upon her arm stop their movement, one thumb having maneuvered under the sleeve to perform a gentle caress upon her skin that leaves Padmé yearning to pull him into her room, but the reason she can't abruptly appears behind her and Obi-Wan's hand immediately drops.

"Knight Kenobi. Thank you for returning her majesty safely. We shall see you in the morning. Good night."

Obi-Wan looks back to Padmé just in time to see her eyes roll toward the ceiling. It appears the the Captain is not only her Head of Security, but is also standing in the role of bodyguard during this visit as well.

Slightly disappointed in the evening's events and what little opportunity he had to speak with Padmé, he determines that tomorrow will be different. For now, he satisfies himself with a quick kiss to soft knuckles, lingering as long as he thinks Panaka will allow and then bids them both good night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: A Masterly Intervention**

A vague awareness that he is being watched creeps upon Obi-Wan's sleep state. He squints one eye open, struggling against drowsiness to view the bright expression of his padawan hovering over him.

"Master? Are you ever going to get up?" The boy asks in a loud whisper.

A glance toward the nightstand chrono confirms what the Jedi has already determined from the lack of natural light coming through the window.

"Padawan." Obi-Wan groans then clears his throat. "Why are you awake at this hour?"

"You said we could go see Padmé this morning."

"It's not morning yet."

"But Master!" The young boy's whine convinces Obi-Wan there is only one possible course of action. He promptly places his pillow over his head and rolls away to face the wall.

"Go back to bed, Anakin." He murmurs and is only slightly aware of the slow padding of feet that leave his room.

About a half-hour later, his bed begins vibrating as a small hand shakes the frame.

"Master, it's morning now. The sun is up."

Obi-Wan squints once more toward the lone window and then at his apprentice. "Barely." The Coruscant sky was just beginning to lighten.

"Padmé is probably up by now." The eager youth insists and the Jedi notes that the boy is already clean and dressed.

"I doubt it." He replies, swinging his legs off the bed.

The boy's enthusiasm is amusing, but also a bit contagious. Obi-Wan, himself can now feel the beginning stirrings in his stomach that have nothing to do with hunger.

A whole day to spend with Padmé, he remembers with a smile and hurries to perform his own morning routine.

They walk slowly to her quarters, trying to allow adequate time for her to rise and prepare. It is still a little early to be calling, and he doesn't want to seem over-anxious or possibly rude. So, despite Anakin's disappointment, he stops and talks to several Jedi along the way.

At the insistence of his young charge, however, they arrive sooner than Obi-Wan prefers. He just hopes that she is dressed, although the prospect of catching her in her evening attire, with her hair tousled from sleep is tempting.

Almost immediately following his chime does Padmé's door slide open, revealing a young woman who is completely dressed, every hair perfectly curled and in place. She looks as fresh as the morning and his heart swells with joy in the fact that he will get to spend the entire day with her.

And after Anakin goes to his morning classes, it will just be him and her….

"Do we have an agenda for the day, Knight Kenobi?" A voice asks from behind the door.

…and Captain Panaka. He had forgotten all about him.

"Uhm, no. Just first meal."

"Excellent." Replies the Head of Security who appears, taking Padmé's arm. "Lead the way."

A look of consolation crosses Padmé's face as Obi-Wan is forced to walk ahead of them. However, Anakin does not take the hint and strolls alongside their guests.

"That statue is of Master Nu." He explains as they walk. "She's a Master who works in the Library. You gotta be real quiet in there or she gets really cranky."

"That's training hall two." Anakin points to the right and then to the left. "That's the inner…inner…"

"Interplanetary." Obi-Wan corrects him from up ahead.

"Interplanetary conference room." The boy continues.

Once reaching the commissary, Obi-Wan checks on the availability of the guest tables, which once again are empty. After receiving their food, he leads the group to that area, allowing both Captain Panaka and Anakin to sit on either side of Padmé. He sits across from her and smiles. At least he can enjoy the view.

Perhaps, after Anakin leaves for class, they will have a chance to talk, but then there is Captain Panaka to have to deal with, and Obi-Wan isn't sure what to do about him.

The meal conversation once again is monopolized by his energetic padawan, who proceeds to plan every minute of their day.

"That sounds wonderful, Ani." Padmé interrupts him as he explains his plans to show her the Room of a Thousand Fountains. "But don't you have school today?"

'Yeah, but I'm sure Master Obi-Wan won't make me go. I mean, this is a special occasion!"

A concerned expression crosses the young woman's brow as she looks upon the equally surprised Knight sitting across from her.

"You're going to class, Anakin." Obi-Wan replies as he finishes his food.

"But Master!" The youth whines, but is immediately silenced by a one-brow-raised glare. The same one Qui-Gon had used so successfully on his own padawan in the past.

Anakin bows his head in disappointment and murmurs, "Yes, Master."

"After you've finished with your studies, then perhaps you can show me the fountains." Padmé suggests, trying to cheer the boy up.

"That's okay." He chirps. "Master Obi-Wan can show it to you. I've got lots more neater places to take ya to see."

A bright smile returns to the lad's face before he announces his exit and bounds away to join some of the other initiates on their way to class.

Obi-Wan sighs at the relief of his absence, until he is met with the firmly planted scowl on the Captain of Security's face.

"I, for one, am looking forward to seeing this room of fountains myself." The dark-skinned man replies. "It sounds reminiscent of Naboo."

Exactly, Obi-Wan thinks. Exactly why he wants to share it with Padmé.

Alone.

"More than pleased I would be to show it to you." A gravily voice announces as Master Yoda approaches the table. "Your assistance I require, Captain Panaka."

The Naboo guest appears almost as curious as Obi-Wan does at the announcement.

"Know, I do about your involvement in the development of the Z-7300 Security System. A possible breach, the Temple may have had. Your knowledge of this system, several Masters wish to discuss."

The Captain proudly excuses himself and rises from the table, forgetting all about his responsibility in guarding the Queen of Naboo. She is in good hands, after all. He walks away, chatting animatedly with the council member regarding his knowledge of Naboo's newest security system.

A system, which Obi-Wan knows Master Yoda has no interest in.

He wonders about the motivation behind the older Jedi's intervention, but decides not to dwell on it.

He is now alone with Padmé for the first time since her arrival, and he's not about to waste one moment of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey Skywhiner."

Anakin heard the insult right before his datareader was shoved onto the classroom floor.

"Oops. Sorry." The older padawan, Taldor, said with a cruel chuckle. "Didn't see ya' sittin' there runt."

Anakin glared at the older boy who sat on the row across from him.

"Say, waddya doin' in here anyway?" The other padawan continued. "Couldn't the _Chosen One _talk his Master into letting him skip out to spend time with his _girlfriend_?"

"Mind your own business, Nalta." Anakin murmured as he bent over and picked up his datapad.

"See?" Taldor elbowed another padawan seated next to him. "I told ya' she wasn't here to see him! She's a Queen. What would she want with a little slave runt like him?"

The air between the two rippled with Force energy as Anakin glared across at the older boy, causing all of the padawans in the room to turn their attention that direction.

Only when a small hand landed upon Anakin's arm did the Force tremors cease and everyone focused upon the Jedi Master teaching the course who had just entered the room.

The hand belonged to a female initiate a year younger than Anakin. Riven Suln. Her cropped black hair was a stark contrast to her pale skin, but the warmth of her brown eyes calmed the youth. "Don't listen to him, Anakin. He's only in here because he flunked this course last year. He's too stupid to know what he's talking about."

The boy grinned brightly at the girl's words, holding back a chuckle. He had never heard another female padawan say anything against Taldor. According to that particular padawan, they were all in love with him.

* * *

The halls of the Jedi Temple were brilliantly colored with rich golds and purples, but their beauty did not match the room Padmé now stood in. Even without a sensitivity to the Force, she knew this was a special place.

Everywhere she looked there was a fountain; each one a different size and creating a different sound: Gentle tinkling accompanied by larger ripples and splashes, along with a distant rumble of what she assumed was a much larger fountain further back, hidden behind shrubs and trees.

Between every one of the watery structures were plants of several varieties, all in full bloom. Meandering through the plants was a pebbled walkway and up ahead was even a bridge made of a dark wood. She would bet her throne that it creaked when walked upon.

The surroundings were perfectly serene and reminded her somewhat of her home. She was surprised that such a place existed within the Temple walls, especially a Temple on Coruscant. She started to ask Obi-Wan about the significance of the room when she spied a lone Jedi sitting in front of a particularly grand fountain, which seemed to be built into the stony wall. Its water dripped down over several mossy stones in its path before falling to a pool beneath filled with flat oval, multi-hued flowers. It was obvious he was in deep meditation and suddenly she understood. The Living Force must be strong here. It was where the Jedi, including Obi-Wan came to relax and commune with the Force.

She bit back her question to respect the silence and looked to Obi-Wan who smiled gently back in relief for her understanding as he held out his hand to her.

This was like a dream, Padmé thought and her fingers tingled as she clasped onto the warmth of his hand.

Together they walked amongst the musical aquatic displays and Padmé smiled broadly when she discovered the bridge indeed creaked.

Further back Obi-Wan led her until she realized the source of the rumbling sound. In front of her was a massive fountain, more like a waterfall actually. It was surrounded by trees and flowering vines, and displayed throughout it on several different levels were stone likenesses of fallen Jedi. On a plaque in front of the massive structure was inscribed: 'There is no death.'

Only then did Obi-Wan speak in hushed and reverent tones.

"I used to come here as an initiate with Bant."

"Bant?" Padmé asked out of curiosity. She had the sudden urge to know everything there was to know about this man.

"She's my best friend. _Was _my best friend." He corrected with a smile and a squeeze of her hand, which amazingly caused Padmé to blush like she was a teenager again and not the nearly twenty-year-old she actually was.

"We would come here together and swim in the base of this fountain. It's actually pretty deep. We'd dive to the bottom and try to see who could hold their breath the longest."

"Who won?"

"She did." Obi-Wan chuckled quietly at Padmé's disappointed countenance. "She's Mon Calamarian." He explained.

"Oh." Padmé joined his quiet laughter, now understanding the loss. The Mon Calamari were aquatic beings with the ability to stay submerged for extended periods of time.

The humorous moment, however, passed quickly as Padmé followed Obi-Wan's line of sight to the statue of Qui-Gon Jinn, shining bright and clean compared to the other replicas that had obviously been standing in the fountain for generations.

"Thank you." He said suddenly and quietly.

"I had to come." Padmé explained in a hushed voice, mistakenly misinterpreting his meaning.

"I'm glad you did, but that's not what I'm thanking you for."

Obi-Wan looked down from the monument and met her gaze. The sun shone through a skylight far above, filtering through the crossing vines and tree branches, reflecting off of the water and turning his eyes a most brilliant green. Padmé's breath caught in her throat, but when he took a step closer, she lost the ability to breathe entirely.

"Thank you for helping me through a most difficult time in my life. I don't think I could have made it through without you."

"You don't have to thank me, Obi-Wan." She responded after finding her voice. "That's what friends are for."

Immediately the young woman regretted her words, especially after noticing the crestfallen look upon his face.

"Is that what we are?" Obi-Wan asked, reaching out to grab a hold of Padmé's other hand and boldly stepped even closer to her.

"Of…of course." The young woman stammered, amazed at how parched her mouth suddenly was. "But," she hurried on, glancing up at soft lips just a hair's breadth away. "I was hoping we could be more. That's….that's why I came here."

Between the thundering of the fountain and the thundering of her heart in her ears, she wondered if he had heard her. But slowly from behind those soft lips was revealed a row of white teeth; a smile that not only caused Padmé's respirations to return, but to resume at quite a rapid pace.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Obi-Wan responded with a grin that quickly turned mischievous. "Come on." He said, abruptly stepping away from her and pulling on her hand.

Stunned and slightly disappointed, Padmé followed. "Where are we going?"

"Swimming, of course."

"What?" She pulled against him as they neared the pebbled beach of the pristine green waters of the fountain pool.

"I want to see how long you can hold your breath."

"I don't think so." Padmé responded playfully twisting her arm out of his grasp, but Obi-Wan held firm, quickly grabbing onto both of her arms and pulling her up close.

"I forgot to mention," He said in a low voice against her ear. "That when Bant and I did this, we did it in the nude."

"Skinny dipping?" Padmé gulped, her mind filling with the erotic possibilities. "Well…on second thought," she teased. "No!"

Later, when she thought back on it, she couldn't quite remember what had happened, but somehow during their playful wrestling and laughter, they both ended up in the water. Fully dressed.

And neither could she remember the exact words that Master Yoda had said to them when he arrived to check on a complaint from a Jedi whose meditations had been disturbed by a 'frolicking knight and his giggling female guest.'

But she would never forget the laughter she had heard and the smile upon Obi-Wan's face. He had a beautiful smile, and she was determined to see it much more often from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Trouble in the Temple**

The next few hours of the tour passed fairly quickly, and Padmé marveled at the countless halls and rooms she had seen, happy to have a guide or she surely would have gotten lost.

Her favorite room other than the Room of a Thousand Fountains was the creche. As soon as Obi-Wan made his appearance there, the children old enough to walk scrambled to grab onto his legs, doing their best to pull him down to the floor. He eventually gave in with a dramatic flair and laughed heartily as several of the toddlers began tickling him.

The creche master, a kindly-appearing Tralonian female stole over to Padmé's side with a smile. "He's so good with children." She said in broken Basic. "Almost good as Master Yoda. They just love him."

Padmé smiled warmly and sighed at the sight of the Jedi who had playfully turned the tables and had several of the younglings pinned, returning the tickling gestures with vigor, while several took advantage and jumped up and crawled onto his back. Almost deciding to offer some help when Obi-Wan seemed to disappear underneath the pile, she heard a laugh and a muffled "I give!" and one by one the children tumbled off of him. However, they immediately began pulling on his pants leg.

"Tell us a story!" "The one about the draigons!"

"Not today." The knight insisted to groans of disappointment. "We have a guest!"

Only then did the children notice Padmé's presence.

"This is Queen Amidala from Naboo." Obi-Wan introduced and immediately the younglings began bowing and curtseying, but Padmé stopped them, kneeling in front of the group.

"No…no. Please call me Padmé. I'm here as Obi-Wan's…special friend." Her eyes glanced up and caught the Jedi's, receiving a wink in return.

"Do you know any stories?" An adorable Sullustan female with large dark eyes asked.

"A few." Padmé admitted just as Obi-Wan's comlink sounded.

"We'll come back later and maybe Padmé can tell you a story. You all behave now." He added as he tousled the hair of a small boy.

The young woman joined Obi-Wan as they left the creche to a chorus of good-byes. Once outside the room, Obi-Wan checked his message and then looked to Padmé guiltily. "Are you hungry?"

Padmé grinned and then realized they had lost complete track of time. "A little."

"We've missed second meal. Anakin is worried about us."

"Maybe we should go check on him." Padmé suggested as she took Obi-Wan's offered arm and together they walked quite slowly down the hallway toward the north padawan educational wing, unaware that behind them watching over the half doorway entry to the creche were two sets of eyes.

A small with dark hair watched the couple before turning to the creche Master holding her.

"Is Knight Nobi in love?"

A smile spread over the Tralonian's face as she hugged the youngling tight. "I believe so Tira, I believe so."

* * *

Anakin stood as still as he could outside of the commissary as he waited upon his Master and Padmé. An earlier message had included an apology for missing second meal and an explanation that they would be joining him for third meal after his afternoon classes.

Well, the commissary doors had opened for third meal fifteen minutes ago, and the padawan's hand tapped agitatedly against his comlink.

What was keeping them?

Almost convinced that if they didn't appear in the next thirty seconds, he would contact them again, Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when he spied them far down the hallway. But then his brow furrowed dangerously as he noticed Padmé's arm wrapped tightly through his Master's, and his Master's opposite arm crossing his body to hold onto her hand.

A feeling that Anakin had never experienced before crept upon the young boy, and he squeezed his eyes closed against it. When he re-opened them, his Master was standing in front of him with a look of concern and although Padmé stood close by, she was not within reach of the older Jedi.

"Padawan? Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked after he experienced a surge of emotion along their training bond that surprised him. An unfamiliar aura, he recognized what felt a lot like envy.

Was his padawan jealous?

If that were true, then they would need to have a talk. He needed to explain a few things to the boy. How Padmé was too old for him, for starters. But their talk would have to wait. The commissary was only open for another half an hour, and Padmé was probably famished. He sure was.

They entered the dining room together and Obi-Wan glanced over to check on the availability of the guest table only to find it occupied. Captain Panaka sat amidst a group of none other than at least six council members, and Master Yoda was one of them.

There was no choice, he decided. Anakin would just have to understand.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan calmly announced to the boy. "Go eat with your agemates. I'm going to take Padmé up to the knight's level."

"But!" Anakin began to argue, although he couldn't think of any other alternative. Asking his Master or a visiting queen to eat on the lower levels with the padawans was out of the question, and never did a padawan eat on the upper levels.

"We'll meet you afterward." Padmé consoled him, noting the look of disappointment on the lad's face. She gave Anakin a sympathetic pat on the shoulder right before she turned and walked away with Obi-Wan. Neither of them saw the narrowed blue eyed glare that bore into the Jedi Knight's back.

* * *

Anakin slammed down his tray on the padawan's table and stabbed at his nerf roast unmercifully. Too wrapped up in his own pity, he didn't hear the approach of a pair of older padawans until they were seated on either side of him.

"Aww, what's the matter little Ani?" Taldor cruelly teased. "Your friend already dump you?"

"Shut-up Taldor." Anakin hissed through clenched teeth.

"Look at 'em runt." The older boy continued, glancing up into the third level where Padmé was leaning over the table, just inches away from Obi-Wan's face. "She's got the hots for your Master all right. Yeah, she wants it bad." The boy whispered into Anakin's ear just before he found himself lying flat on his back on the floor with his tray of food flipping off the table and into his face.

Up on the third level of the dining hall, Padmé let out a gasp of surprise as one of the drinks on their table suddenly tipped over, spilling into Obi-Wan's lap, almost as if by its own power.

But Obi-Wan knew whose power had caused the incident. He had felt the tremor in the Force just before it had occurred and immediately traced it to the lower level, where he sought out his apprentice in the sea of padawans below, only to discover that Anakin was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Shadows Creeping**

"We need to go find Anakin." Obi-Wan urged Padmé to follow him from the commissary. The foreboding of the Force tremors that he had felt just moments before still lingered, although the source was relocated. As they made their way from the dining area,

Master Yoda's large green eyes followed them. No longer creased with humor, his lined face now revealed grave concern.

Although the boy's shields had been raised immediately following the incident in the dining facility, Anakin had not yet had enough practice in how to hide his emotions. Obi-Wan could easily trace them. Apparently, Anakin had retreated back to the privacy of their shared quarters and no longer could Obi-Wan feel the boy's anger along their training bond. Now, what he was feeling was shame, regret, and sorrow.

His steps slowed as they entered the apartment and the Knight hesitated at Anakin's door.

What could he say? Their training bond had been tenuous from the beginning. After Qui-Gon's death, the boy had accused Obi-Wan of taking him as a padawan out of pity and sense of duty. He didn't want him, hadn't chosen him as a padawan. He had accused him of this during several heated discussions in their past. Obi-Wan realized that these words were spoken out of anger and lack of confidence on Anakin's part, and probably spurred by the boy's peers, but they still had caused damage to their fledgling bond.

And suddenly, Obi-Wan realized that he was probably the last person Anakin wished to see at the moment, especially if he was the cause of the boy's current pain.

Sensing the young knight's distress, Padmé lay a hand upon his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Let me speak to him." She implored softly. "If he is troubled by what I think he is, perhaps it is me who should."

Please be careful Padmé, Obi-Wan's inner voice warned. You have no idea what unstable and fragile ground upon which you tread. As the Chosen One, the knight was aware that the darkness would seek Anakin out, he just didn't think it would happen so soon. However, Padmé's smile of assurance chased his fears away and he reached up to caress the smoothness of her cheek.

"Thank you."

The young woman grinned and then stepped forward with confidence to knock gently upon Anakin's door.

"Ani? It's me, Padmé. Can we talk?"

A loud sniffle was heard from the behind the door before it finally slid open and Padmé walked inside.

She found the young boy on his bed, knees drawn up, sitting in the corner against the wall. Padmé approached him slowly and sat down upon the firm mattress.

"Don't you want to be my friend any more?" His quiet voice sounded nasal following his bout of crying.

"Of course I do." Padmé consoled with a hand upon the thin knee in front of her.

"Then why don't you want to spend any time with me? Why are you only hanging around Master Obi-Wan? Didn't you come here to see me? I sent a letter and asked you to come."

He did? Padmé couldn't remember any letter from Anakin, just those from Obi-Wan. She couldn't tell him her real reason for the trip. Not yet.

"Ani, you are my friend, but so is Obi-Wan." The blond head still hung low and Padmé had to lean down to see his face. "Maybe tomorrow you can miss one of your classes and show me the training room. I haven't seen them yet."

The boy's head raised up at her request. "Master Obi-Wan won't let me."

"Don't worry about that. I'll talk to him." She added a wink, which produced a small smile on the boy's face.

"Really?" Blue eyes brightened, but then brows furrowed once more. "But I have an exam tomorrow."

"That's all right, Anakin. I'll talk to Master Poof to see if you can take it another time." Obi-Wan spoke from the open door.

Anakin looked up at his Master in the doorway and fresh tears began to flow down his small face.

"I'm so sorry Master! I didn't mean to lose my temper! I tried to stop it, but something jumped inside me and I couldn't…"

Obi-Wan was immediately on the bed sitting next to his padawan and Padmé in order to reassure his padawan. "It's all right, Anakin. We'll just have to work harder on that. Don't worry about it. Why don't you get some sleep. If you're going to show Padmé everything you've learned in the training salle tomorrow, you're going to need your rest."

"Yes, sir." Anakin said with a small smile as he brushed away the tears from his face and lay down on the bed. Padmé tucked him in and then they left the boy alone to sleep.

Obi-Wan took one last look back at the small form huddled underneath the blankets before he slid the door to Anakin's room shut. He sighed in relief as the young woman in the room walked over to the sofa and sat down. He was afraid after all the turmoil of the evening, she would want to go back to her own rooms. He joined her, highly aware that their knees were touching.

"Thank you for that." She said softly.

"I'll have to do some fast talking with Master Poof, but it'll be okay. I'll make sure of that."

Obi-Wan began chuckling and Padmé looked at him curiously.

"It's more than Qui-Gon would've done for me. I had a crush on a padawan when I was about sixteen. Siri Tachi was her name. I asked my Master if I could miss 'saber practice once so that I could take her out on a date." The knight's hand swept up over his mouth to muffle another chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"A date in the Temple means a walk in the Serenity Gardens. Not much excitement there, but I was actually hoping to steal a kiss or two."

"I see." Padmé grinned widely. "What happened?"

"I never got a chance to try. Qui-Gon wouldn't let me go. In fact, he doubled our practice time, volunteered us for several off-planet missions, and made sure that I didn't have the energy or the chance to ever see her alone."

"That seems unfair." Padmé noted with a frown. Qui-Gon had always seemed stern to her, but she couldn't imagine him being cruel.

"No, it wasn't like that." Obi-Wan explained. "I mean, I was pretty upset at the time, but somehow he knew that she wasn't for me. In fact, she turned to the dark side not too long ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was a great loss to the Jedi but I hadn't spoken to her in a long time." Obi-Wan's eyes focused on Padmé's hands which were clasped together in her lap.

"That's what you're afraid of for Ani, aren't you?" The young woman asked, answering the unspoken desire and reaching out to grasp onto Obi-Wan's hand. He smiled as she did so. It was as if she could read his mind.

"Yes. Fear and anger lead to the dark side. Anakin has trouble controlling them both. Tonight was an example. I just hope that I can be the Master that he needs. As Qui-Gon was to me."

"You're a better Master than Qui-Gon was." Padmé answered quickly, preparing an argument as she saw the disagreement in Obi-Wan's eyes. "And you're a better man. You're sympathetic and caring. Exactly what Anakin needs. Qui-Gon was too…" She searched carefully for the correct word. "Serious."

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly. "Not all the time, but yes, most of it. He was exactly what I needed though. We were a perfect match. Just as Yoda had predicted."

"And what does he predict for you and Anakin?"

"He won't say."

"Well," Padmé began after a long moment of silence, hoping to lighten the mood. "Maybe you won't have to wait for a walk in the Serenity Gardens this time."

Obi-Wan's brows arched in surprise and he smiled widely at the invitation, taking his time maneuvering for position until their lips finally met in a breathless kiss, accompanied by a gentle sweeping of her hand along his face. It wasn't exactly the kind of kiss he had longed for with her, but was more of a promise of things to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Anakin tapped his fingers in nervous anticipation on top of the desk in his Outer Rim Sociology class as his eyes darted to and fro from the chrono on the wall above the holoboard to his datapad. He could swear that time was moving backward. Just twenty more minutes and he would get to see Padmé. He was planning on taking her to training room one where he would show her all the pre-saber drills he had learned, and how he could manipulate the Force and move some of the small strategic objects placed about the space. He knew she would be impressed and he couldn't wait to show her what he could do.

His agitated movements soon caught the attention of his classmate, the dark-haired girl who sat next to him on his right.

"Why are you so nervous? Didn't you study for next period's exam?" Riven whispered to him.

"No." Anakin whispered back with a small grin, also excited that his Master was actually allowing him to skip the exam.

"Waddya mean no? Master Poof's exams aren't easy!"

"I didn't study 'cuz I'm not taking it."

"Huh?" The female padwan asked before they were both shushed by Master Gallia who was walking about the room, monitoring the students, while a padawan on the other side read aloud.

Anakin quieted immediately. He had to be careful. Master Gallia had already given him two demerits in the class for being tardy before. One more demerit and he would be suspended.

Anakin looked back down to his datapad, pretending he was absorbed in the material flashing across the screen and following along with the text.

"My master is letting me make it up. I've got something I gotta go do." He whispered back to Riven without turning his head

"What?"

But the question was answered by someone other than Anakin. A brown-headed padawan who sat beneath them in the next row. Taldor turned around with a cruel smirk on his face. "He's gotta go meet with his Master's girlfriend who won't give him the time of day. Why don't you wise up Skywhiner? She doesn't care about you!"

Taldor turned back around just as Adi Gallia's eyes turned their direction. The Jedi Master began walking their way, but Anakin hadn't noticed. His eyes bore into the back of Taldor's skull and his fingers flicked out in anger, causing the Force to ripple and knock Taldor out of his seat -- right in front of Master Gallia, who had to jump at the last second to keep from tripping over him.

Taldor immediately jumped up and screamed that somebody had pushed him down using the Force.

"Who did this?" Master Gallia demanded and was surprised as a small hand stole up into the air.

"Padawan Suln? Are you responsible for this?"

"Yes, Master Gallia" The young girl announced quietly to Anakin's stunned silence.

"You'll need to stay after class today and we'll have to talk with your Master about this. I'm very disappointed in you, Padawan."

"Yes ma'am." The girl agreed, bowing her head in mock shame.

* * *

"Why did you do that for me?" Anakin questioned Riven as soon as class was dismissed.

"You're my friend." The girl shrugged her shoulders. "And I didn't want you getting into trouble. I don't have any demerits. You've got two."

"I…I don't know what to say." The young boy stammered. No one in the Temple had taken up for him before. At least no one besides his Master.

"Then just say thank you." Riven smiled and Anakin just then noticed how brown her eyes were. Just like Padmé's. A responding smile crept over the small boy's face.

"Thanks." He acknowledged with a grin.

Both of them the young padawans then turned their heads to catch a glimpse of the approaching glare upon the face of Master Gallia.

"You're welcome." Riven whispered, leaning closer to him. "But you owe me one."

* * *

The young boy tripped down the stairs and out into the hallway, where he was surprised to see his Master standing next to Padmé. However, he was quickly relieved as Obi-Wan explained his presence.

"I can't stay. I need to go meet with the Council. Anakin, you have two hours and then you have to make it to your fourth period. Master Windu says you're already behind and can't afford to miss another class."

Anakin shrugged off his disappointment. Two hours was better than nothing. "That's okay, Master. I understand." He answered, turned his attention toward Padmé and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Ready if you are!" She answered cheerfully as Anakin reached for her hand and began to drag her down the hall.

Before leaving however, she reached out behind her and grabbed ahold of Obi-Wan's outstretched hand who allowed hers to slip through his own as a gesture of good luck and tenderness. The older Jedi then watched the pair head off toward the training wing with mixed emotions.

He trusted Padmé implicitly, but if she did not handle his padawan carefully, the situation could get much, much worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Obi-Wan ghosted behind Temple hallway columns outside of Master Windu's _Beginner's Unified Force Manipulation _seminar Anakin was assigned to attend. Most of the padawans had already entered, and he would have been worried except for the fact that he felt Anakin's approach down the corridor. Relief soon followed as he also experienced the young boy's contentment. But beyond that, Obi-Wan could read nothing further.

His physical sight revealed his padawan strolling along happily next to Padmé, whose eyes occasionally glanced about the hallway. The knight smiled as he realized she must be looking for him.

The pair came to a halt in front of the classroom doors and Padmé knelt down to say something to the young boy, which Obi-Wan missed.

But he didn't miss what happened next. Just when he was confident that somehow Padmé had transformed Anakin's growing infatuation into friendship, his innocent apprentice leaned forward, grabbed the young woman by the head and planted a kiss. Right on the mouth. It was just a child's peck, but the intention behind it was clear.

His padawan's obsession with the young woman was alive and well.

Padmé arose from her kneeling position, flustered, drawing a hand to her mouth as Anakin bounded away.

She turned around to see Obi-Wan approaching.

"Uh oh." She said, allowing her hand to fall, which was quickly taken up in the knight's own grasp.

"Have a good time?" A quirk of Obi-Wan's mouth hinted at his sarcasm.

"It wasn't like that!" She teased back, squeezing the hand that held hers as hard as she could and bumping up against him as they turned to leave. "All we did was talk about his training and what he's learned. I'm impressed by the way." She noted with another bump, but this time it was more of an intimate brush up against his side that the knight leaned into. "He can do remarkable things with the Force."

"Did he juggle for you?"

"Yes." Padmé smiled as she recalled the proud twinkle in Anakin's eye as he balanced several cylindrical balls in the air using the Force. "But.." Her tone turned serious as she stopped and turned to face her companion. "There's something troubling him."

"I know." Obi-Wan agreed. "He has very few friends at the Temple. Most of the initiates have been together since the creche. Friendships are forged early and it's often difficult to fit in, especially when there is a prejudice added to it."

"You mean, because he is the Chosen One." The young woman noted. Her own youth had been spent in preparation for her advancement to the throne of Naboo. There had been very little time to gain friends. If it weren't for her handmaidens, she would have very few companions.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered her question, his eyes glancing down to their joined hands, his thumb caressing the soft skin of her wrist. "I had my doubts at first, but I'm now convinced. He is learning things so rapidly. He'll surpass me before he's knighted. He'll be a powerful Jedi some day, Padmé. With powers beyond those of even Master Yoda."

Padmé regarded their silence for a while. There was nothing she could think of to say, so she decided to route the conversation back to her earlier concern: The reason behind the empty, lonely look she had seen in Anakin's eyes. "Is there no on else for him to talk to?"

"Not anyone he's mentioned."

Obi-Wan pondered the question again as their steps carried them away from the educational wing.

The knight's comment disturbed Padmé. Obi-Wan was Anakin's Master and also his friend, but the boy needed friends his own age.

Their walk continued and as Obi-Wan's steps became more determined, Padmé realized she didn't know where they were headed.

"Where are we going?" She asked as their direction turned toward the right.

Obi-Wan nodded greetings to several passing knights before he spoke in a teasingly provocative tone.

"The Serenity Gardens."

The young woman's eyebrows arched playfully as she leaned toward him.

"Planning on getting lucky?" She asked quietly.

Obi-Wan squeezed her hand as he responded. "Not planning. Just hoping."

* * *

The Serenity Gardens were nothing Padmé had expected them to be. They weren't gardens at all, as a matter of fact. Gardens were supposed to be filled with lush plants, trees and other vegetation, weren't they? The space before her was meticulously cared for to be sure, but there wasn't a single flower or tree in sight.

Just sand.

Her surprise registered on her face and Obi-Wan smiled at the expected response.

"Knights and padawans come here." He explained. "To commune with the Unified Force. And sometimes on assignment." The Jedi motioned to their left where a young woman was kneeling and levitating a single rock high up onto a tall tower of similar stones.

In fact, other than sand, stones were all Padmé could see. Stones, rocks, and boulders of varying sizes and shades of brown.

Areas throughout the arena were divided by sections outlined with round, smooth brown stones as big as her fist. Inside each rectangular section were structures of various heights; all constructed from stacked rocks.

Obi-Wan silently led them down a patch and around several tall stacked pillars to show her an extremely massive structure in the center of the room.

As big as a small building, the brown and gray boulder was comprised of literally thousands of smaller stones; some flat, others oblong or round, but each perfectly placed with a precision that would support the infrastructure.

"After a padawan is knighted, they come here to levitate a stone to the top." Obi-Wan pointed up toward the extreme height of the creation. "That third rock down, the one streaked with gray is mine."

Padmé followed his pointing finger and found the stone he had set.

"See the one that is reddish-brown about one-third the way down?"

"Where?" Padmé inquired, trying to follow Obi-Wan's directions.

"The one that sticks out and kind of looks like a dewback."

"I see it." She confirmed.

"That's Qui-Gon's.

And then Padmé realized what she was witnessing. This was a monument to the Jedi, as ancient as the Temple itself. These stones had been standing for centuries.

"Where do all of these rocks come from?" She asked, noting that many of them were too large to be brought through the single door, and there did not appear to be an opening in the roof, other than the number of small skylights overhead.

"We create them." Obi-Wan answered plainly.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

Obi-Wan then bent over and grabbed a handful of the deep sand beneath their feet.

"A stone is merely sediment that has eroded and been compressed over time. We use the Unified Force to manipulate the grains to speed up the process."

Concentrating upon the energy he spoke of, Obi-Wan focused upon his hands, eventually uncurling his fingers to reveal a rounded stone covering his palm, glistening with the golden sand particles, dark brown threads running along its surface.

Padmé smiled as he offered it to her, unsure of what to say. It was nice, but it was a rock.

But then he hovered his hand over the stone she held and it ruptured in two pieces, revealing a crystallic, prismatic creation in its center, glistening in the sunlight with iridescent shades of purple, green and gold. She continued staring at it, appreciative of its many artistic qualities. It was mesmerizing.

Stunned that such a thing could be created by hand, Padmé looked up into the humble Jedi's face, meeting his gentle blue-gray gaze. "It's beautiful."

Obi-Wan's mouth turned up into a grin before returning to its more solemn line. "It's a rock." He announced with a shrug before he took a deep breath, reached out and ran the back of his fingers slowly down the smooth skin of her cheek.

"This." He said in a low, soft tone, "is beautiful."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Anakin filed out of the classroom along with the other padawans on their way to complete their assignment for the day. He heard some of his classmates grumbling about having to make a rock from sediment, but Anakin understood the significance better than any of them.

He was the only padawan whose Master had just been knighted before claiming an apprentice. Anakin had witnessed Obi-Wan's Serenity of Service ceremony himself and looked forward to the day when he would join his creation to the Great Serenity Monument. It would mean that he had finally achieved his ultimate goal of becoming a Jedi Knight.

But until that time, he had much to lean, and he understood that. So, unlike the others, her rarely complained over Master Windu's assignments.

One by one the padawans silently entered Gardens, pairing up as they had been instructed and going to the early initiate sections in order to attempt to create stones and levitate them up onto the smaller structures standing about, by manipulating only the Unified Force.

Padawan Suln approached him and Anakin smiled. Without words, he agreed to the pairing. He liked Riven. She was nice to him. Nicer than any one else in the Temple.

Together, they went to a padawan section farther back for more privacy and began working quietly on the task.

Anakin actually found the assignment difficult for two reasons. One, the manipulation of the grains was tedious and time-consuming. Each minute particle had to be focused upon and manipulated to align with another. It was like putting together a microscopic puzzle. The other reason was that he hated sand. It reminded him of being a slave on Tatooine. Besides the memory of his mother, there was nothing about the place he liked.

The class hour had almost passed by the time he and Riven had jointly created a single stone, and together levitated it to the top of a towering structure. The oblong stone rocked gently after its release before it settled.

Anakin smiled at his friend, pleased they had worked so well together and completed the assignment. One of these days, he'd be creating much larger stones and setting them on the taller structures toward the back of the room. Until finally one day…

The boy's eyes darted behind them to see several pairs of padawans still at work, with Master Windu bent over one set giving a few pointers. He would have a few minutes it seemed, so he leaned over to Riven.

"I'll be right back." He whispered as he quickly jumped up and stole away past the taller senior padawan monuments. Before they left the gardens today, he had to get another look at the Great Serenity Monument and figure out where to set his own stone some day. His was definitely going to be one of the biggest ones ever, he thought excitedly.

But as he rounded a trio of columns, his feet stuttered to a stop. The boy's previous excitement evaporated, turning into mortification and then a dangerously, all-consuming jealous rage.

The sunlight gleaming from high above reflected down into the boy's face and across eyes that no longer appeared blue, but had turned an eerie shade of yellow.

* * *

Padmé sighed under the caress of Obi-Wan's hand. Not the most romantic of places she had to admit, but the distracting qualities of the sand and the stone structures faded until all she could see was the handsome Jedi Knight standing before her. Sunshine shimmered against the copper highlights in his hair, his typical blue-gray eyes transforming into a darker blue, smoldering with a need that she was determined to fulfill.

Dropping the split rock from her hand, it made a soft thudding noise as it hit the sand. Padmé stepped past the silent stone and into the welcoming embrace of Obi-Wan. Matching his need with her own, their kiss was hungry and devouring, tongues clashing and delving deeply, encircling, stroking: Hands traveling up along her back and into her long dark mane to force the kiss impossibly deeper.

The trembling began in her shoulders and then moved to her arms, which she threw around his strong neck for support. The tremors then continued along her back, hips, and knees, until it seemed as if the very ground itself was moving beneath her feet.

Padmé's eyelids flew open to meet Obi-Wan's equally surprised gaze as they both discovered that it wasn't the devastating kiss that was moving them.

Keeping her pulled tightly against him for protection now instead of passion, Obi-Wan shot his awareness out into the Force, only to discover a chilling darkness invading the gardens. He focused upon the energy ripple, uttering a gasp as his eyes beheld his apprentice standing just beyond the gateway to the Serenity of Service Monument. He thought it was Anakin, but the young boy's appearance had changed. No longer the sweet, innocent-appearing youth, Anakin's face was contorted with anger. Through the Force, Obi-Wan could see the blackened hands of the Dark Side reaching out to take the boy.

Mentally following their training bond resulted in a whiplash of hatred that stung the knight much like an energy bolt and he stumbled backward as a result, dragging Padmé along with him.

"Anakin!" He attempted to cry out, but the name was drowned out by the sudden cracking and crashing sounds all about him as one by one, the monuments in the Serenity Gardens toppled over.

A great moan issued out behind he and Padmé and they turned to see the Great Serenity of Service Monument that had stood for centuries beginning to sway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Force cried out its warnings all about them as Master Windu quickly and systematically ushered the padawans out of the area. One padawan, however, did not respond to his command. The little girl named Riven instead ran the opposite way.

* * *

Stones showered down upon them as Obi-Wan urged Padmé away from the monument. He used the Force and his agility to guide his way and side step the larger boulders that plummeted to the ground, but he knew that once the Great Monument came down, there would be no escape. Its massive structure and numerous stones would cover every centimeter of ground there was.

His eyes darted to the narrow passage amidst the showering debris, and between the columns he could see Anakin standing there, his face twisted with an unimaginable rage.

* * *

Riven jumped and twisted around the falling stones as dust filled the air. She could see her friend just ahead and cried out to him frantically.

"Anakin!"

But the boy didn't move. Until she managed to reach him and grab onto his arm.

"Anakin! We've gotta get outta here!"

Riven flinched back in shock as his head turned and she saw deep lines etching his young face. His eyes nearly glowed in a yellowish hue.

"Anakin!" She screamed out once more. And suddenly his face transformed once more into the friend that she knew, his eyes again the bright blue of the sky.

The young padawan turned his horrified expression back toward the Serenity of Service area just as a thundering crash was heard, which sounded much like an explosion, and he cried out in terror.

"Master!"

Anakin struggled against the abrupt grip around his waist as two strong arms lifted he and Padawan Suln up and safely away.

Master Windu set the two down in the hallway outside of the Gardens, barking orders to the knights and masters who had come rushing to the scene.

"Take your padawans to a secure location! The Temple has been compromised. There is Darkness here."

The council member helped many young students find their masters before turning around to see a very distraught Anakin Skywalker. Tears were rolling down the lad's cheeks.

"What is it boy?" Mace asked firmly.

"It's all my fault." The words stuttered out between sobs.

"What are you talking about?" The older man insisted.

"My Master and Padmé!" Anakin shrieked. "They're inside!"

A grave expression crossed the Jedi Master's face as he looked into the gardens to view the complete destruction. No one could have survived that.

"Go find Master Yoda." He instructed, his voice now much softer. He turned to watch as the devastated youth fled down the hall.

* * *

AN: Sorry, this chapter was a short, little teaser. I'm outta time tonight. Chapter 14 coming tomorrow! (probably) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Obi-Wan awoke to complete and utter darkness and a dull pain piercing his shoulder, but then his awareness returned fully and he reached out frantically ahead of him, shoving stones out of the way that were within his reach, coughing out the dust that had settled in his mouth and throat.

"Padmé!" His voice was hoarse from the debris as he desperately called out her name, but there was no reply.

Moving his hands outward in wide arcs in front of him, he quickly scrambled to his utility belt to activate a glow rod he kept inside one of the pouches.

The dim blue light illuminated the space enough that he could see her booted feet just beyond his reach. With a gasp of pain that he ignored, the knight crawled along the narrow space, bumping his head against the boulder that had ultimately saved their lives by blocking the shower of large stones that would have rained down upon them.

Shuffling along on his stomach and legs, ignoring the now sharp ache that radiated up his left arm, Obi-Wan made it to the motionless body of the young woman trapped with him. He lay the glow rod next to her head and began an attempt to ascertain her injuries. Laying a hand against her skull, he pulled it back abruptly as he discovered a sticky moisture there. The red of Padmé's blood covered his hand and panic seized his heart.

Once again laying his hands upon her face, Obi-Wan felt the Force respond to his call, albeit sluggishly. She had suffered a concussion and there was some internal bleeding, although he could not discern the source.

Almost angrily, he cleared the small rocks off of her petite form and lifted the glow rod to view their stony prison. Once again reaching out along the Force, the shadowy crevices of the rocks piled above them revealed a possible entry point; not for any rescuers, but for much-needed oxygen.

Summoning the energy that he could usually call on with ease, Obi-Wan found difficulty controlling it. It was almost as if something was fighting against him. But he finally managed to relocate several stones above, sending a shower of debris down upon their heads, which he blocked off of Padmé with his own body.

A tiny shaft of light infiltrated the darkness, allowing enough air at least to survive, and Obi-Wan relaxed somewhat, turning his attention back to Padmé. He had to locate the hemorrhage and stop it if at all possible, but his control of the Force was somehow being compromised and for the first time in his life, he doubted his abilities. And for the second time in his life, he knew what it was like to be afraid for someone he loved.

* * *

In the hallway outside the gardens, Master Windu stood silent in a light meditation, confused by his reading of the Force. It was muddled and unfocused, like trying to see with someone else's eyeglasses on.

He had felt the dark energy, but could not locate the origin. He would be glad when Master Yoda showed up.

As if on cue, the ancient Master hobbled quickly toward him, the Jedi's large eyes closing in a concentrated effort to make sense of what was occurring.

"Two life forces I feel. One quite faint it is."

"Kenobi?" Mace inquired with concern.

"Knight Kenobi, injured he is. The other with him, more so. Hurry to them, we must."

Mace motioned to several Jedi who had gathered to assist in the rescue; the group consisting mostly of Obi-Wan's agemates and many of the council members; including friends of Obi-Wan's deceased master. One by one they entered the disaster area that was once the Serenity Gardens to begin the removal of the fallen stone structures in an effort to locate Knight Kenobi and the Queen of Naboo.

"The darkness." Mace commented as he noticed the strain on the faces of most of the Jedi who were struggling with the use of the Force. "You feel it, don't you?"

"Yes." Master Yoda confirmed.

"Where is it coming from?"

The large green eyes closed and then momentarily slid open once more to reveal a gaze of despair. "A hold of young Skywalker it has. In much pain he is."

"If Skywalker has been tainted by the Dark, then he must be cast out of the Temple!" Mace insisted firmly.

"No!" Yoda's can rapped firmly on the marble hallway, gaining the notice of several padawan onlookers.

"Still save him we can. And save him we must! The Chosen One he is."

"And if we can't?" The dark-skinned council members continued his argument. Yes, Anakin was a child, but if he had been capable of this, of actually attempting to murder his own Master, he was too dangerous to be kept alive.

Once again, the small Master's face appeared grief-stricken, his crackling voice, softening with emotion.

"Then destroyed he must be."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen  
**  
Obi-Wan watched with trepidation as his glowlight began to dim. That would mean it had been at least four hours since their entrapment. Above him, he could hear the sounds of stones being moved and knew that rescue was coming. It was just going to take time.

Time that he didn't think Padmé had. Her pulse had weakened, and although he had been able to stop the internal hemorrhaging located in her lower abdomen, he was frightened for her. He tried to contact Yoda through the Force, but was only able to receive a short responsive message that help was on the way, and he already knew that.

Joining the workers above the rubble was Captain Panaka who had created quite a scene upon his arrival. Master Yoda had calmed the man, explaining that voicing his obvious frustration was not helping. Much to his benefit, the captain of security immediately went to work, removing boulders with his own hands. Mace joined him to assist with the heavier stones, using what he could of the Force. It was slow and tedious work, but they hoped to reach the young couple soon. Panaka just hoped that the air pocket in which they were trapped would last.

Once again, dust rained through the small opening in the crevice above he and Padmé's head and Obi-Wan shielded her face with his arm. The shaft of light shining into the cramped space widened and then bright light poured in. The first face he saw was his friend Bant.

"Obi-Wan! Are you all right?"

"Yes, but Padmé's hurt. Help me, Bant."

The Mon Calamarian helped ease Padmé's body up and out through the opening they had created, but it took the combined effort of several Knights and a Master to grasp onto the Force that seemed to skitter away out of their reach.

Obi-Wan quickly followed, lifting himself up and out with a groan. Two healers awaiting their retrieval hurried up and placed Padmé upon a hoverbed and took her away with Obi-Wan limping slightly behind.

Master Yoda watched the pair proceed with a wary glance.

"Find young Skywalker, now we should." He told Mace Windu.

Bacta tubes were inserted into the young woman's abdomen as well as a drainage tube to release the pool of blood that had gathered there. Healers worked diligently to repair the ruptured spleen, but there was nothing else they could do. Obi-Wan had already repaired the fractured skull and there was no damage to her brain, however, Padmé simply would not wake up.

Obi-Wan remained at her side the entire time, in the healers' way too often, but he refused to move out of her reach and kept his hand on her shoulder, mostly to comfort himself he realized.

Her breathing was erratic, but her heartbeat was strong. It was if something or someone had reached in and taken over her mind, and would not allow her to awaken. The healers were at a loss and so was Obi-Wan.

His young apprentice would not have the power to do this, would he?

Master Yoda entered the room moments later, looking slightly disheveled and worn.

"Unable to locate your padawan, we have been." The council member informed him. "Deep within the bowels of the Temple he has gone. Narrow are the passages there. In the darkness he hides."

Obi-Wan glanced back miserably at Padmé. He should get up and go search himself for the boy, but he cannot leave her. What if something happens while he's gone?

But Anakin is his responsibility, he argues, and finally convinces himself to leave her bedside and search out the boy. He grimaced upon rising and is immediately lowered back into the chair by a firm touch of the Force. Yoda's clawed hand is raised in the air and the council member's forehead creases with concern.

"A broken shoulder, you have, Knight Kenobi. Attended you, the healers have not?"

"There wasn't any time." Obi-Wan answered, running his fingers along Padmé's brow, sweeping back the dark curls that lay across her forehead. "Padmé's health is more important."

"Stubborn like your Master." Yoda harrumphed and then Obi-Wan felt the bones being knitted back together. He rotated his arm with less pain as Yoda's hand fell back to his side.

"I should go help find Anakin." Obi-Wan said, for the first time looking Yoda in the face.

"No. Stay with the queen you should. Your help she will need. Guard her mind. Master Windu and I, find young Anakin we will. Succeed in bringing him to the light, we must or awaken the young lady may not."

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan gasped, reaching out a protective hand to place on her arm.

"Attached itself to her mind, the darkness has. Take her with him, he will. If lost he is, then lost she will be."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Beneath the marble walkways, columns and stairwells of the massive building that is known as the Jedi Temple are a series of narrow caverns, dark and dripping, heavy with moisture, filled with thundering echoes of activities going on far above.

In this neglected, albeit historical place that serves as the foundation for the original temple, which Yoda himself had supervised the construction of, hides a young padawan, trembling, crouching in the dark, hands grasped about his drawn up knees.

Large rats dare to come out and inspect the intruder, only to shriek and run away to the safety of their nests as the young boy's head rises, the glaring yellow of his beady eyes issuing a threat to strike down anything that would come near him.

At the apex of this forgotten place, a chasm in a crumbling rock wall surrounded by shining durasteel girders that now support the structure overhead peers a set of narrowed green eyes.

The wizened Master is stunned by the hatred and anger that radiates through the ancient catacombs. He seeks out the distraught boy along the Force and grapples the darkness that is bold enough to be so aggressive against him.

The dark side, consuming you it is, Skywalker. Let go of your hate. Come to those who care about you.

An evil laughter that is only slightly reminiscent of the small blonde-headed boy echoes along rocky corridors littered with cobwebs and dust.

_Like my Master? _Comes the sardonic reply. _He doesn't love me! He never loved me! He only loves Padmé! Well, he can't have her! I won't let him have her! She's mine! _

A crouching Mace Windu meets Yoda's gaze, his dark brown eyes revealing his wilting hope.

_Let her go, you must, Anakin._

_No! I want to keep her! _

_Coming to you I am. Help you, I can._

_Stay where you are! _The young voice deepens and crackles with dark energy and Yoda slows his stride just before a comlink sounds out behind him and Obi-Wan's panicked voice fills the air.

"What do I do? Ask Yoda to tell me what to do! She's dying!"

Healers rush in to revive the young woman who should in all rights be recovered in full. They are shaken to discover her sunken features, dark circles shadowing underneath her closed lids, the med units wailing warnings of her cardiac arrest.

Several minutes into resuscitative efforts, the three healers draw back, stunned at what has happened. They look on the young knight who has stayed vigilant by their patient, expressing their sorrow for his loss and pull the light-covered sheet over the lifeless face. Slowly strolling out, they each lay comforting hands upon the young man's shoulders, leaving him alone to give him time to come to terms with her passing.

The coppery head begins to shake slowly in denial and a shaky hands reach out to pull down the blue cloth.

"No." He murmurs. He can't allow this to happen! He can't just sit here and do nothing!

A frantic call to Master Windu had revealed that his apprentice had been discovered but was refusing to cooperate. Refusing to communicate.

Well, he wouldn't refuse him. He was his Master after all.

Sinking into a deep meditation, Obi-Wan framed Padmé's pale features with his hands and sought along her silent mind, searching out the dark tendrils that had taken hold there, peeling them away one at a time. When just fragments remained, he was blindly struck by a power so evil, he reeled from the shock of it.

_She's mine! _The voice that held just a trace of familiarity hissed inside his head.

_Anakin! Let her go! If you love her, you must let her go! _

_No! _

_Then you don't truly love her. Love does not do this. Love does not kill._

_What are you talking about? _

_She's dead Anakin. Padmé's dead. _

Shadowy wisps of darkness trail away from the depths of Padmé's soul as a silent whimper fills their training bond.

_I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry._ The boy's clear young voice once again rings out.

The darkness has retreated, but in its place is left an open and gaping wound on her soul that he must repair quickly, no matter what the consequences. Obi-Wan pours his life force into the young woman, repairing the damage that had occurred with the Dark Force occupation. Attaching his own living energies to her mind, her body responds and spurs to life again, her heart palpitates on its own, and the young woman arches off of the bed, gasping for breath.

Slowing respirations leads to awareness of her surroundings and the warm body that now lies next to her, a hand stilling next to her face.

She turns her head to see a most wonderful sight.

"Obi-Wan." Padmé whispers, but the name goes unheard.

The recoil of his actions has put the young man into psychic shock. He's alive and is in a small amount of discomfort that is quickly receding and will regain consciousness soon.

Confusion knits her brows as Padmé discovers she has not laid hands on him to check any vital sign to know this. But somehow, she just….knows.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The most powerful minds of the Jedi Council gather outside of the entry to the base of the Temple where young Skywalker hides. They are arguing amongst themselves over the best course of action in how to extricate the boy, and then what to do with him once he is in their custody.

"He must be destroyed." Mace Windu declares boldly, to the sympathetic glances of Adi Gallia and Master Koth.

"Once a Jedi is tainted by the Dark Side, forever will it dominate their destiny. You've said so yourself, Master Yoda." The dark-skinned council member continues.

Yoda glances about him with weary eyes. "First things first. Retrieve the boy, we must. But care we must take. Unstable, he is."

"And how are we supposed to get him out of there if not by force?" Council member Ki-Adi-Mundi declares.

"He could be in there for a long, long time." Master Rancisis notes to the murmured agreement of those gathered around.

"Perhaps faith we should have in what the Force has not yet revealed." The head of the council states, quieting the group. The kindly green eyes move up and beyond the circle of his colleagues to gaze upon a slight girl with dark black hair and dark eyes. Her face displays an innocent determination and with a nod to her Master standing behind her, she approaches Yoda and the other Masters with an equally determined stride.

"Know you do of the danger you face." He warns, glancing up to the Padawan's Master, who nods a somber acknowledgment.

"Yes." The young girl says softly as all fall silent about them. "But I want to help him. Anakin's my friend."

"Then go, Padawan Suln, and may the Force be with you."

* * *

Blue-gray eyes flutter open, but before their vision clears, Obi-Wan can read the emotions of the young woman lying silently next to him. They are raw, open, and they are his.

A bond.

During his attempt to save her life, he has created a bond with her.

He was afraid this would happen.

However, fear is not an emotion he feels radiating from Padmé at the moment. Surprise, curiosity, and a peace he cannot explain.

He certainly doesn't feel at peace.

His apprentice has touched the Dark Side, destroyed the historical Serenity Gardens, and tried to kill his life mate.

His life mate. The phrase stuns him and Padmé repeats it, as if he had spoken the words aloud.

"Life mate." She utters quietly, one brow raising. "Bonded?"

Obi-Wan gulps. "Yes. I'm sorry, but it was necessary in order to save your life. I'm sure the healers can remove it after you've…"

The final word of his sentence never escapes his lips before Padmé's hand is pressed against his mouth, silencing him.

"Obi-Wan." She shakes her head in mock admonishment. "I love you. Why wouldn't I want to be bonded with you?" Her words turn to a whisper as she edges herself closer to him on the bed.

"B…but…" The young man's speech stutters as he is assaulted by two things: A pair of soft lips caressing his neck, and a growing passion emanating from the young woman pressing herself up against him. "Wait…wait." He insists, gently pushing against her. "You're not strong enough."

"I feel wonderful, thanks to you. Let me help you feel wonderful too." The words tickle along his ear, followed by the heat of a warm tongue toying with the lobe, and the knight is undone.

Something is incomplete between them and it must be attended to immediately. Its demand is gaining intensity and fueling the passion rising between them. Frayed edges of the bond that must be fused together, and soon. He knows there is only one way to accomplish this.

With a swipe of his hand through the air, the door to the med unit they occupy locks, the lights dim, and Obi-Wan listens and obeys.

He has always been one to follow the will of the Force.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

A green halo of glowing light emanates from the hand of the young padawan as she crawls her way through damp passageways, heading deep into the Temple infrastructure. Riven is following the sounds of soft sobs that echo against the mildewed stones she brushes by.

"Anakin?" She calls out, noting the hush that quickly follows.

A few cautious movements forward, and she spies the blonde-headed boy cowering in a corner. Holding the glow light up and out to see, Anakin gets a glimpse of a pair of dark eyes laced with concern.

"Padmé?" He asks in confusion, his eyes alighting with hope as the face approaches and is ultimately revealed.

"No, Anakin. It's Riven."

Disappointment clouds his features, but Riven wisely doesn't allow him the time to consider his next course of action.

"Who is Padmé?" She asks curiously as she draws closer. "Is she that woman I've seen hanging out with your Master?"

"Yes." The word is hissed out and Riven quickly sits down next to her friend.

"Isn't she a queen or something? How did you meet her?"

The young girl listens intently to the details of the Battle of Naboo, and how Anakin had come to meet Padmé and become a Jedi padawan.

"She sounds very nice."

"She is." Anakin agrees with a sniff.

"But she doesn't sound like she wants to be your girlfriend. A good friend, yes. But not your girlfriend."

"I know that. Now." The boy huffs in despair.

"Then what are you doing hiding down here?"

"Because I destroyed the Serenity Gardens! And…and I killed my Master!" Fresh tears stream down the young boy's face, and Riven pulls him into a tight one-arm embrace.

"Shh. No, you didn't. Master Kenobi is fine, and the Queen of Naboo is doing well. They are both in the healer's ward recovering. They're going to be okay."

The sounds of Anakin's stuttering breaths fill the cramped cavern as Riven pats him on the shoulder, in a gesture of support and comfort.

"Why did you come down here?" Comes a muffled reply between drawn-up knees.

"Because I'm your friend." Is her simple reply.

"Why?"

There is a slight pause, but then the girl continues. "I think you're brave and smart. And I think you're kinda cute." A slight blush crosses Riven's cheeks, but it is a time for honesty. The Force is leading her to speak truth. It is the only way that she can save her friend.

Anakin's head comes up at her bold statement and disbelief clouds his features, followed by a slow, humble acceptance.

"You're the only friend I've got, Riven." He admits solemnly.

"Oh, but you're wrong." Riven declares. "Come with me and I'll prove it to you."

"Why? Who's up there? The council? Master Yoda? They're not exactly my friends." The young male padawan declares, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Just come with me, Anakin."

A small hand reaches into the crossed extremities, grasping onto the boy's fingers and hesitantly he follows Riven up and out of the dark.

* * *

A man's calloused and shaking hands untie a blue lace bodice, revealing pale skin beneath, warm to his touch, silky smooth under questing lips. A gentle sigh reaches his ears as Obi-Wan continues his slow explorations, but worries of his padawan push into his mind, and he stills momentarily. However, the Force is insisting upon completion of the bond that has begun, and all else must wait. Even his own apprentice. 

Regretfully though, he realizes that he must rush through this. When he would much rather take his time and learn Padmé's body in every intimate way possible, he feels compelled to get to Anakin as quickly as he can.

Biting back his regret, he kisses Padmé soundly, and suddenly is met with a rush of peace that floods over him. A tide that speaks of acceptance and light, and the knight realizes everything is going to be okay.

He collapses over Padmé's body, releasing his stress through several deep breaths.

"Is it Anakin?" She can feel Obi-Wan's emotional upheaval and hopes that she has understood the implications of it.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answers into her hair. "He's reaching for the light. There's still hope."

Padmé smiles broadly at the news and the joy she feels along their bond, and then at the smile upon the knight's face as he lifts his head.

"Obi-Wan?" She murmurs between a probing tongue and nibbling lips brushing upon her own.

"Hmm?"

"I feel a strong urge to complete this wonderful…" Padmé pauses, searching for a term to describe this foreign, albeit welcome sensation, "tie between us, but do you think we could manage a shower first?"

A chuckle shakes his frame as Obi-Wan soothes back the dark curls from Padmé's face, noting that indeed they are covered in dust and that sand is imbedded in her scalp. He nods over to the fresher unit in the med room they occupy.

"Or maybe we can accomplish both at the same time?" He suggests with a wicked grin and Padmé responds with a playful swat to his backside.

"Multi-tasking." She purrs. "I like the sound of it. Get going. I'm starting to itch."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Anakin began to pull back on the hand that was leading him once he and Riven reached the opening that led into the data storage facility; the lowest level of the Jedi Temple. He could see the bottoms of several dark brown Jedi robes that most likely belonged to Council members, and a deep fear crept upon him. Not for the punishment of what he had done, but for the inevitable disappointment and judgment he would see on their faces.

However, once he had finished crawling through the narrow opening and Riven was out of his line of sight, council members were not what he saw.

Standing in the room were at least two dozen of his yearmates, all the padawans from his classes. And emerging from the crowd was one he immediately recognized.

Taldor Nalta stepped forward from the group and with one wary glance to his very stern-appearing Master, began to speak.

"Anakin Skywalker, I would like to apologize if I have offended you in any way. My actions toward you have been both malicious and hurtful, and I am sorry."

Another glance toward the Master nearby received a nod of approval, and a sheepish grin on the older boy's face.

"You see Anakin?" Riven motioned her hand out to encompass the crowd. "These are all your friends. They are concerned about you, care about you, and want to see you become a Jedi."

It seemed to good to be true. "I don't believe it." The boy muttered.

"Truth, Padawan Suln speaks." Are the soothing words of Master Yoda as he approaches the boy. Anakin looks at the Jedi warily, but finds no judgment in his gaze, no anger or contempt. Only patience and kindness.

"Come with me, young Skywalker. Force Rehabilitation you must begin."

Anakin nods in humble understanding, but stops after only a few steps.

"Wait." He requests as he turns to rush back to the little girl who bravely saved him from the darkness, pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Thanks." He says as he withdraws shyly. "You're the best friend I ever had."

* * *

Having put the young padawan into a deep sleep to begin recuperation as the first step of his rehab, Master Yoda nods toward the healer assigned to watch over Anakin for the next several hours. He then strolls out into the hallway where he is joined by Master Windu.

"What about Kenobi and the queen?" The taller Jedi Master inquires.

"Go to check on them now, we can."

The clacking of the elder Master's gimmerstick reverberates along the blue stone floor of the healer's wing as the two council members near the med unit the couple occupy, but Yoda's steps slow as they approach the door.

"What is it?" Mace asks as he senses no disturbance in the Force, but notices Yoda's hesitation.

The older Jedi does not answer but opens the door slowly and enters. Mace follows him only to find the room completely empty.

About to contact the healer to ask about the patients' whereabouts, Mace hears a moan issuing from behind a door to his right. The curious Jedi Master makes a move toward that door, but is stopped by Yoda's cane coming across his shins.

"Leave, we should." The gentle Jedi declares with a knowing twinkle in his large green orbs.

"But someone's in there and it sounds like they're in pain."

Shaking his head sadly over the naivety of his council members, Yoda guides the other Master out the way they came.

As the door begins to slide closed behind them, Yoda's words disappear down the corridor, along with the confused face of Mace Windu.

"Come. A story about the banthas and the bees I need to tell you…."


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S WARNING:** Rating goes up to M for this chapter only. Please read responsibly. ; )

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Padmé's previous boldness was swept away in a shocking wave of realization of what she was about to do. The action itself was worrisome enough.

As Obi-Wan adjusted the shower's settings, he turned cautiously toward the young woman and drew Padmé into a comforting embrace. Five years her senior did not matter as much as did his sexual experience. He assumed he had much more than her. In fact, Obi-Wan had had several partners. But he understood that this particular encounter would be radically different. It was destined by the Force, and it would change his life.

Because of the bond.

It had happened circumstantially, but not without a secret desire for it to happen. Perhaps a longer courtship would have been preferred, but the Force apparently had other plans. He had always and would always put his trust in the Force. It guided him and had led him through many difficult situations in the past.

However, Padmé's sensitivities to this particular situation were acute. The Knight could feel her nervous anticipation along their link, assuming it was because of the fact that the act would seal both of their fates.

This first encounter would only be a step in a process that would strengthen their fledgling bond, establish what had already been created. Much more attention would need to be paid for the bond to stabilize; during which time they would have to remain in close proximity to one another.

He didn't have a problem with that, now that Anakin was free from the dark influence that had crippled him, and now that Master Yoda had intervened. He would simply have to put his faith in the Force that everything would work out.

Now, if he could only convince Padmé of that.

Long, soothing caresses were placed down the length of her back over the thin garment the healer's had dressed her in. Underneath the thin material, he could feel a slight tremble and knew it was not from a chill. Steam from the active shower unit was filling up the small space and the air was quickly becoming heavy with humidity.

Nuzzling down into her hair, Obi-Wan caressed her cheek with his own.

"I know this is a bit intimidating." He began, pulling her close. "It's okay to be nervous about the bond."

Padmé's head turned toward him then. She was so close he could see himself in her eyes.

"It's not the bond I'm afraid of." She explained before her expression turned to worry.

Obi-Wan gazed at her, slightly startled by the hesitation he felt coming from her. Was she changing her mind? Did she want it removed? "Then what is it? Tell me." He gently implored, kissing the tip of her nose.

A shy smile turned up the corners of her mouth.

"Obi-Wan, I've never….I don't…" She stammered, a charming blush coloring her face. "I'm a virgin." She finally blurted out.

The young man's eyebrows shot up before he could stop them. "Oh." He muttered in reply, mentally kicking himself for not only doing, but saying the wrong thing.

That would explain her emotions, he thought, but it also set a determination that he would take great care with her – not that he wasn't going to anyway, but the fact that he was going to be her first, and Force willing, her last lover, was actually, a bit overwhelming.

"I'm honored." He admitted, pressing his forehead onto hers and smiling, absorbing the waves of relief, acceptance, and desire that began building up along the link connecting them.

Padmé must have been feeling it too, for Obi-Wan sighed in relief as her thin, elegant fingers slipped inside his tunic and caressed along the musculature of his chest, playing in the fine coppery hairs there.

Her hand slipped further inside and Obi-Wan's eyes slid shut in anticipation, shuddering and swallowing a groan as her fingers brushed up against his nipple, sparking a fire of passion that shot straight to his groin.

Using every ounce of his training, Obi-Wan fought against the urge to tear the clothes off both of them, allowing her the time and the opportunity to explore.

And explore she did. With hands that deftly removed his tunics and in a maddening light touch, reverently brushed over the entirety of his chest, shoulders, and arms.

Opening his eyes revealed a gaze before him that smoldered with the passion he too was experiencing, now with only the slightest trace of nervousness. He took advantage of her newfound courage to pull the light blue medical smock over her head, remove the rest of his clothing, and usher them underneath the hot spray of the shower.

Padmé tilted her head back to allow the water to rinse away much of the dust, while Obi-Wan called for the cleanser to his hand. Working his fingers through her scalp and along the long dark tresses of her mane, Padmé moaned at the sensuous massage. She had never noticed before how having one's hair washed could feel so good.

She returned the favor by scrubbing her fingers through Obi-Wan's reddish-blonde spikes, smiling as he squeezed his eyes closed when the soap cleared his face.

The entire time, each one was highly aware of the points their bodies had touched; each brush of a nipple, thigh against a thigh, toes that touched, and pelvises that bumped together; all creating a scorching of passionate flame in its wake.

Building confidence by the undeniable firmness now pressing against her belly, and relishing in the fact that she was the cause of it, Padmé reached behind Obi-Wan to fill her hands with the foaming body cleanser and a cloth, and proceeded to wash the knight's back and shoulders, hesitating only slightly when she reached his buttocks. Then, she moved to his neck, chest, and finally groin where a delicate grip was placed around an impressive erection, eliciting a responsive moan from above her. Padmé smiled at the desire radiating between them along their link and then swallowed hard.

It barely fit in her hand, and it was supposed to fit inside her?

Anticipating and sensing Padmé's hesitation, Obi-Wan took up the task of cleaning her body, doing so with determined and concentrated strokes of cloth along flesh, followed by suckles of lips and tongue, bringing each erect nipple into his mouth. Placing his hands firmly on her hips, he transmitted his desire along their bond and received a blushing nod in reply.

Going to his knees, the knight turned his focus on washing Padmé's legs and feet before turning his attention fully to her center, drawing the sudsy cloth between her legs, and then allowing the water to pool in his hand in order to rinse the soap away.

Dropping the nubby fabric to the shower floor, his hand took its place as he pressed his face firmly against her flat stomach, wiping away the water that streamed across his face with his free hand.

The heat of the water was nowhere near to the heat against his hand as he continued his most intimate explorations, while Padmé arched against the shower wall, her small hands gripping the sides of his head.

Placing a firm kiss to her belly, Obi-Wan rose in order to kiss her mouth, but was turned and pressed aggressively against the wall, his own plundered instead.

He moaned into her mouth as small fingers once more clamped around his erection; this time much more confident; stroking, caressing, ecstasy.

"Gods, Obi-Wan, you're driving me crazy." He heard her mumble under the spray and chuckled at the frustration leaking across to him. "What are you waiting for?" She asked before once again plunging her tongue deep into his mouth, brushing her hands behind his erection to toy with the delicate skin there.

Obi-Wan hissed and promptly removed her hands, holding her arms up and out to her sides, turning her to face the wall and pressing himself firmly up against her.

"I just want to make sure you're ready." He purred into her ear. "It's going to hurt a little."

"I don't care." He heard Padmé murmur as she arched back against him, freeing her constricted breasts for his touch.

"Use the bond." Obi-Wan suggested as he bent his knees and positioned himself. "Share the pain with me."

"Yessss." Was Padmé's somewhat unintelligible reply as she felt Obi-Wan slowly enter her body, meeting a slight resistance which gave way with a gasp from the woman he held against him.

Pain flared across the bond, but momentarily faded, replaced by a hunger that drove Padmé to rock back against him. He answered her unspoken plea and began thrusting in a slow but steady rhythm.

A mixture of love, lust, and possessiveness passed back and forth between them as they continued moving under the stream of water that was slowly losing its warmth. But the cooling water did not lessen the heat of the bodies that moved together at a quickening pace.

Frustrated by the tight space and needing to feel more of her touch, Obi-Wan urged her silently to lift her legs, and with an application of the Force, the young woman locked both feet behind Obi-Wan's legs where he could lean into her. With one hand against the wall for support, the other around her waist, and Padmé holding onto his neck, Obi-Wan maximized his position and efforts, driving into her with short, powerful thrusts. His rhythm faltered only when he had climbed to the precipice and stood at its edge. However, before falling over it, he reached out along the bond to take Padmé with him.

He came with a shout; a sweet duet to her higher-pitched cry -- both of them shaking as they came down from the peak, sliding slowly to the shower floor, still joined together physically, as well as mentally; their relatively new bond now formed completely and permanently.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Epilogue **

* * *

TO:\Republic Space\Naboo\Theed Palace\Kenobi, Knight  
\214961\  
FROM:\Republic Space\Coruscant\Jedi Temple\Skywalker, Padawan

Dear Knight Kenobi:

It feels strange not calling you Master any more, but Master Yoda thinks it's best that he become my master after what has happened, and I guess I have to agree. Plus, you needed to be able to spend some time with Padmé during your honeymoon on Naboo.

Master Yoda says my rehab is going well and he thinks I should be able to see my friends again soon. That's good to hear. I miss them. Especially Riven.

I miss you too. And Padmé. Tell her I said hi.

Thanks for coming to see me before you left for Naboo. I know I seemed upset about you and Padmé becoming bonded and all, but Master Yoda explained everything to me, and I understand now. It was the will of the Force, and as a Jedi, I have to learn to listen to the Force and let it guide me. I want to be a Jedi, now more than anything.

I still have a lot of training to to do before I'm released from rehab and a lot of work too. (Rebuilding the Serenity Gardens for one.) Sometimes it seems too hard and as if I'll never make it, but then I remember what you have always told me. Just take it one day a time, padawan. I will do that, Master.

With Master Yoda's guidance and everything you have taught me, along with the help of all my friends at the Temple, I know that I'll succeed.

Love to you both,

Anakin

* * *

**A/N**: I'm going to take a short hiatus while I finish up a Secret Santa Exchange fic I signed up for. I have a couple of stories in my head tickling away at my brain that I will start as soon as I'm finished with the gift fic.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad that you (some of you anyway) enjoyed it. ; )


End file.
